


Broken bones

by LilyPepper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Frisk, Fluff, a bit of angst, a bit of gore in a few chapters, a few siple ocs i made, and blood, get ready bros, its not a bad as it sounds just bare with me here, just a little, nothing super bad though, smoll frisk, some blood too, this is gonna be a long trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPepper/pseuds/LilyPepper
Summary: “Where are you going frisk?” says henry, a small boy with a bright yellow shirt and brown hair. “Ebott!” says frisk as they walk down the familiar road back to their houses. “Why would you want to do that?”frisk and her father go to Ebott for a nice nature walk and they get separated. frisk fall into water fall instead of the ruins and gets a bad head injury. she visits gaster.





	1. calm before the storm

“Where are you going frisk?” says henry, a small boy with a bright yellow shirt and brown hair. “Ebot!” says frisk as they walk down the familiar road back to their houses. “Why would you want to do that?” said henry as he glances down at frisk.

“I dun know, my daddy said there’s a cool path thingy he’s gon take me to tomorrow. I’m gonna go see it first though. Its sounds super cool!” frisk explains. Henry suddenly stops walking. “Wait, frisk you can’t go by yourself.” 

“i know henny thats why your gon come with me.” frisk says as he grabs henry’s hand and starts pulling.  
“Wow wow wow frisk i’m not going there. Yeesh you know what happens when you don’t know the way.” henry says nervously while pulling against frisks grip. 

“Hmm weeell i know the way! You don hafta worry it’ll be fine.” frisk says and smiles nervously at henry.

“No we are not going. Your father will take you tomorrow, plus if you get lost you won’t be able to have desert anymore.” henry says in a singsong voice. “I know you don’t wanna miss that now do you?” frisk moves her gaze down to the ground.

“No.” frisk says as shes defeated. “Nice. here’s your house i’ll come get you on monday so we can walk to school together and you can tell me aaaall about your trip okay?”

henry walks up to the house and knocks a small jingle into the door. 

“I’m gonna go ahead and go home before my mom freaks out. Goodbye frisk!” he says as he walks onto the sidewalk and waves. “Goodbye!” frisk says as she waves back. The door opens revealing a tall man with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. 

“Hiya daddy.” frisk says as she walks into the living room of the small house. She lays her small backpack and lunch box on the table in front of a plush tan couch that looks as if it has been through a hurricane. Frisks father walks over to the kitchen table to start reading the morning paper again like he always is when frisk comes home.

“How was you day bunny?” frisk laughs at the silly nickname he’s called her ever since he saw her deep crimson-red eyes almost like an albino rabbit. “It was fun. Henny walked me home and while we were in school he made me a little bunny thing!” 

frisk says as she looks through her bag to find the small bunny craft. “Aha!” she yells with delight. She runs over to the kitchen table to reveal a small bunny made out of glue and fuzzy craft balls to her father.

“Oh my thats a nice rabbit. It almost looks like you.” frisks father says as he rubs his hand into her hair. Frisk giggles “nooo stooooppp” frisk grabs her father’s hand and hugs it. “What are we having for dinner daddy?” frisk lets go of his hand and walks over to the sad couch to sit down.

“Well i made macaroni and cheese with chicken and peas if your hungry.” “yes please!” frisk almost yells. Her father gets up and starts to prepare a plate of the food. “So frisk are you excited for the trip tomorrow?” frisks father says as he walks the plate over to the table. 

“Yes! You know the way right?” “yes i’ve gone to this place before. It’s really pretty and i will pack a nice picnic to eat while we’re there.” frisk father sets the plate on the table and sits back down to read the paper. 

“Come get your food before it gets cold bunny.” frisk waddles over to the table and struggles to get seated into the chair. Once she’s in her seat she starts shovelling food into her mouth. Once she swallows she starts talking about henry reminding her about what happened on the mountain. 

“No that’s not going to happen so long as i know the way and i do. you will have to stay with me the whole time. You cannot leave me side at all you got that?” he says firmly. “I won’t daddy, I pinky promised remember?” frisk says as she waves her pinky as him. 

“Well yes I guess, I just wanted to be sure you remember that’s all.” he says before he takes a sip out of his mug. “I know you worry daddy but i remember! Don’t worry bout me.” frisk says as she finishes her last bite of chicken. “Okay i’m done im gon go to bed i love you.” frisk says with a smile on her face. 

“I love you too. Goodnight sweety.” her father waves at her as she walks into her bedroom down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is my first fanfic i hope you enjoy it!. so if you have any tips please tell me in the comments!  
> this is the first chapt of many and i have a plan for this story but i am not planning on write anymore chapters  
> anytime soon but it wont be super long!
> 
> -Lily P


	2. everybody loves water slides right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing i also suck at drawing but why not put em together and not suck as bad? i will be putting a few comic pictures in the story to maybe make it feel a bit more clean?

Its dark.

 

_Dark_

_Darker_

 

_Yet darker_

  


Who are you?

 

_(Who am i?)_

 

"Where am i?"

 

Gentle sounds of water droplets echo in the back of your head.

You are... somewhere wet. In a cave? You are floating in the blackness of your mind. It doesn’t feel correct in a way.

 

You try to remember what you were. _who_ you were. The last thing you remember.

  
  


"I’m going to mount Ebot." You blankly tell your dog as your packing your things. "But... i can’t take you with me pup."

The small fluffy white dog walks over to you, interested in the things you are packing. Food bars, a blanket, an extra shirt, two water bottles, and your favourite walking stick.

 

Your dog was trying to get into the backpack too but there wasn’t any more room.

"Silly dog. You can sit in my pack ya dum dum." You say as you pick up the dog and plop him onto your bed.

 

Yes you were frisk.

You were heading to mount Ebot before you moved away.

 

It had been about 4 years since your dad had wanted you to see the wonders of mount Ebot.

You both were walking down the road, giddy with excitement. Walking up to the opening area your both met with an iron gate and a sign. You father was saying something about them finally roping off the place after all this time.

 

"Its for the best. Dont worry we can find a better place to picnic for a while, okay?" He says as he looks down at you.

You nod but not because you were agreeing, because you were **DETERMINED** to go back to that mountain and learn its secrets.

 

You are walking up the rode to the old metal fence blocking the way to adventure. your dog following close behind. You never knew how he did it. You were sure you locked him in your room before you left. It didn’t matter though ‘cause you weren’t gonna be gone for long.

 

The top of the gate had barb wire. You brought cutters for that though. You stopped in front of the looming mountain. The trees swaying in the wind. You see the trail that you had wanted to go down for years. Were you scared? A little but the determination in you said to keep going, it’s gonna be great in the end. So you kept going.

 

You climb the fence and cut the wire. Dropping down to the other side right as your dog digs his way underneath.

Your walking up the trail to the picnic tables that your dad said were there. Being here, seeing this trail. Your filled with excitement for this new area. You start to walk faster. Then faster. You break into a run. "Come on Toby!" You yell to your dog who was now lagging behind you.

 

You found the picnic tables. You slow down to a walk. Walking to the tables and sitting on one of the front ones. The sun was just coming up. Last you checked it was 5 am.

 

Your dog Toby finally catches up to you and hops onto the bench with you. Your both just sitting there, taking in the breeze of the fall weather. Listening to the birds coming out to sing. Its... nice. You see why your dad always loved this place.

 

After about 15 minutes you decide to walk to a river you think you hear. Leaving you bag by the picnic since you be right back. Walking through the trees you find a relatively big stream. The water is rushing strongly. You dog Toby following behind.  you bend down and put your dirty hand into the water.

 

The dog must have been thirsty because he leaned down to get a drink. forgetting how low the water was, he falls in.

 

You jump. You had to save your dog! He was being jerked back and forth in The rushing water. The river opens up more at the end. Your trying to stay afloat in the strong currents while trying to get closer to Toby before he goes under the water.

 

Your getting closer. Closer...! You have him. But your not in water anymore. Your squeezing Toby into your chest as you realize what’s happening.

Your falling.

 

 

 

F

A

 L

  L

   I

 

    I

 

     N

 

       G

 

 

 

 

 

 

      Its dark. Water is rushing around a dog and a child as they both lay in yellow flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! ive finally made a new chapter! *jazz hands*. but in all seriousness i think i have a plan for where this is going now. its not a finished plan  
> but it is a plan sooo look out for new chapters soon!


End file.
